


Pls gimme love cuz I'm a baby and I need it

by koulakoukoula



Series: Sandy's Canon World of FFVII [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reno's being a cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koulakoukoula/pseuds/koulakoukoula
Summary: Just a small fluffy scene between Reno and an OC whilst they spend Christmas together in a small hut in Icicle Village.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sandy's Canon World of FFVII [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027087
Kudos: 2





	Pls gimme love cuz I'm a baby and I need it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveRandom/gifts).



> Hope you like it! I wrote it a while ago. It's time I posted it! 
> 
> Enjoy! 😘

Being a book editor was a difficult job. It required hours and hours of focus. The laptop’s screen was never kind to her eyes, but her job depended on what she had in her laptop. She sighed once again as she corrected another sentence and she shook her head.

 _Kids these days._ People just went around writing books whilst they had absolutely _no idea how to do it. You can’t write a book if you don’t know how to organise your thoughts._ She frowned once more and deleted another sentence, replacing it with a better one that she had in mind.

But what was more difficult than being a book editor, was being _both_ a book editor _and Reno’s girlfriend._ She knew he had been staring at her with those huge baby turquoise eyes for fifteen minutes straight whilst she was _trying_ to ignore him and work. He had the week off since it was _Christmas_ and outside the snow covered the entirety of Icicle Village. Reno had suggested they go somewhere far, far away from Midgar’s continuously buzzing streets. He wanted snow. He wanted to feel the _Holiday Spirit_ just like the _five-year-old_ that he was, and there was no better place than the small house that Caroline owned in Icicle Village.

The fireplace flickered in the corner of their living room and for once, he was wearing a red shirt -which he had, of course, made sure it exposed his chest- and black, comfortable sweatpants. Some of his hair were wrapped back in a rat-tail and the rest just flew crazily in the air or landed on his cheeks. _Damn him,_ he was _perfect_ but - _damn my job-_ she had work to do and giving Reno _too much_ attention always ended up in losing _valuable_ time.

But his gaze was so intense on top of her figure that she could genuinely _feel_ it. He was _begging_ silently for attention, ever so slightly moving closer and closer to her on their shared sofa.

“Carol, babeeee-”

She let out a yelp of surprise. She hadn’t even noticed him being _that_ close to her until she felt his breath brushing against her ear, and his voice calling out her name. Reno fell back again from her exclamation and he chuckled amusingly. He didn’t mean to startle her but it was worth it.

“What did I tell _you_ about calling _me_ ‘Carol’?” Caroline shot him a glare and Reno tried his best to ease his laughter. _Oh, she was so cute when irritated._

He took a moment to remember what she had _once_ told him _a few months ago._ “That… you don’t… like it…?” _Gosh,_ he hoped he got it right. _Sure,_ she was cute when _irritated_ but she was _scarier than Tseng_ when angry.

“Correct. Why?”

She had just asked the question that he feared the most. He _did not remember that part._ He would either let her kill him by admitting that he _wasn’t paying attention when she actually told him_ or he could put his brilliant mind to use and come up with something.

“Cuz… an ex that you hated… used to call you… like… that?” Reno tried. He tried his best. He genuinely couldn’t think of anything else at the moment, but the look on her face told him all that he needed to know.

He was _dead. Oh-_ she was going to murder him and he’d go down as the only Turk in history to have died by -not a deadly bullet wound, neither some great renowned enemy of the company- but an _enraged_ girlfriend. _Oh, the disgrace._ He chose to stand up as slowly and as discreetly as possible and just walk out of the house.

But then he remembered, that there was nothing outside but -27 Celsius degrees and an unpleasant _frosty death_ in the snowstorm that had been raging for the past couple of days. Maybe coming to Icicle Village was a bad idea after all. He chuckled awkwardly as he watched her let down her laptop and shifting her body closer to his, approaching him.

“N- No! B- Babe, I- I love you, I didn’t mean to-” But he stopped talking when he realised, _he wasn’t being murdered_. Instead, her hands reached around his shoulders and her face found his neck, nuzzling there silently. He shot all thoughts of confusion right away. There was no reason to be confused. There was no woman _in the world_ who could resist that chest.

His hands found their way around her waist. He picked her up and settled her on his lap. Her knees planted on the sofa in each side of his waist and she sighed in his neck when she felt his hands sneaking beneath her sweater, finding her skin, caressing slightly.

“I love you too, dum-dum,” she said as she pulled her face away from his neck and she looked down at him. Her hands found his neatly shaved cheek and he leaned on her touch, turning his head to press a kiss on her thumb.

He arched an eyebrow “So why don’t you like people calling you ‘Carol’ again?”

She laughed. _He’s unbelievable._ “I got a weird Aunt that people call her ‘Carol’,”

“Ooohhh… is she hot?” She knew he was joking. It was only Reno _being Reno_ and getting on her nerves _like he always did._ Sometimes it was hilarious, other times it was _annoying_ like _right now,_ for example. She patted his cheek, harsher than she was planning to, but his laugh brought out her own and she found she had failed to act irritated.

“For fuck’s sakes, Reno, she must be like… seventy!”

“ _Even_ better,”

“You are unbelievable,”

“Oh, am I?”

“Yes, you are!”

“Unbelievable? Me?”

“Yes, Reno! You! _Unbelievable_!”

“Why, thank you,” he smirked and she tried to get off of him and walk away, because - _he was really getting on her nerves this time_ \- but his hands around her were tight and he kept her in place against him.

“You jerk,” She smacked a hand on his chest and he chuckled.

His nose met hers as he leaned close. “I’m _your_ jerk, though,”

 _Damn him._ It was almost _impossible_ to get mad at this man when he stared at her like that. She groaned. Her hands found his hair. Fingers tangled in the messy locks as she brought him a little bit closer, till their lips were barely touching and another smirk spread across his perfect features.

“You’re _my_ jerk,” she repeated for him, even though her voice came out a little harsher than she intended.

His eyes found her lips. Her breath brushed against his chin and his hands found the small of her back. His fingers brushed warmly against her skin. Both their smiles, replaced with parted lips and intense gazes.

“Say it again, Caroline,” He ordered, and she had to bite her tongue to help ease down her breathing.

“You’re _mine_ , Reno,” she complied and he leaned closer. Their lips touched but he wasn’t kissing her. If she wanted a kiss, she’d have to earn it.

“Again,”

“You’re mine, Re-” she never got to finish as his lips crushed against hers and his tongue found its way sloppily in her mouth. She met his taste with her own and they both groaned in each other’s mouths. Her fingers buried into his hair, and his own dug on her back. His hands found her hips, bringing her closer to him while they kissed.

His hand traced its way up to her neck. His thumb found her cheek as he pulled away from the kiss to look up at her. His eyes met hers and he guided her face down to him, pressing their foreheads together and breathing softly against her lips.

He chuckled. “Merry Christmas, Carol,”

She smacked a hand across his chest and he laughed whilst she glared at him. “Reno!” He laughed but her hand found his lips, sealing them and silencing his laughter. “Say it right,” she pulled her hand away revealing a beautiful smile that spread on his lips as he stared up at her.

He looked at her purple-black hair. Her wet, parted lips. The playfulness in her eyes slightly masked by irritation. _Oh Gaia-_ he was a lucky guy, wasn’t he? He wasn’t one for long-term relationships, but this one felt like it was worth it. He’d be a big, tremendous, humungous _asshole_ if he messed this up.

“Merry Christmas, Caroline,” His hand found her cheek and he led her face back down to his. Their lips met once more. They pressed a soft, brief kiss on top of each other’s lips before they pulled back. Their eyes never let go of each other. He chuckled as he settled a strand of hair behind her ear “Gosh, you’re gorgeous,”

She giggled. A blush crept across her cheeks. He buried his face in her neck and her hands found his hair once again, pushing him close as she leaned and pressed a kiss against his temple. She buried her face in his hair and breathed him with a smile on her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Reno,”


End file.
